


The Baby sitter

by boadicee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babysitting, Child Mikasa Ackerman, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Petra is a bad mother, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi 30 years old, father of a little Mikasa. A day, his wife Petra is definitely going in the house for a another man, forsaking Mikasa to the father. But Levi has always lived to work and didn't how to look after a child. His working hour don't match for nurseries. His boss and best friend, Erwin, offer to place an advertisement to find a student who could keep Mikasa in exchange for room and board. Eren, a photography student, supplies for the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dashes indicate a dialogue  
> This is my first one fanfiction which I translate entirely into English. Do not hesitate to indicate him to me if there is a concern.
> 
> Traduction by : Miu Crow Kawamura

Prologue

 

\- And how do you want to live if you go ? Levi asked

\- It isn’t any of your concern. I am fed up with it. You spend all your time, even the weekends at your job. We never see each other. Your daughter never sees you. I have to spend my time as ahousewife, while you live outside.

-And you believe that the money  accidentally falls from the sky.

-I just asked you for a little of understanding, but it is too hard for you. I wanted a little more time with you, but you never have time. Since she was born, you abandoned completely your family. Now, I want to just live happily.

-I forbid you to leave like that.

-Let me go or  I call the cops. It is finished Levi, finished. You understand. You will soon be contacted by my lawyer.

Petra removed her arm out of Levi's hand, took her only luggage and left, slamming the door, without a word for her daughter.

Mikasa, 3 years, had attended all the scenes since the door of the kitchen. Noiselessly, the eyes cried. His father was standing next to the front door, npw closed on his wife forever.

At few minutes later, he became aware of the presence of his daughter. The last thing which stayed of his family.

What did he do to deserve that? He thought he’ll never have the answer. He had made every effort for his family. Made every effort so that nobody finds himself needy. But finally, it is as if he had done nothing.

The following morning, he landed in the office at 7 am with Mikasa still asleep in his arms.

When he saw him, Erwin made him enter his office and took his girl to install her on his sofa.

Levi told him the departure of his wife.

\- Levi, I understand that your job is important, but you also have to take care of the girl. You don’t plan to make her live in your office.

\- No, I have to find a solution, but I don’t know which. Day-nurseries and nursemaids don’t baby-sit the children late enough.

\- I could fit out your working schedules.

\- Out of the question.

\- Did you think about a student. They do have to round off their month ends.

\- A student is noisy, and spends its evening in a drinking bout.

\- Not necessarily. Listen, I have an idea. You have a big apartment with a free room.

\- Yes, but I don’t see what you are getting at.

\- Let me finish. Draft an announcement saying that you are ready to accommodate a student against the nurse of Mikasa and according to certain conditions, knowing you.

\- Why not. Thank you Erwin. Ah ah, can…

\- Yes, she will stay there to finish her night.

  
  
  


Levi immediately got to work to draft his announcement and publish it via a site of the work for broke students.

**Separate father, looks student for guarding a 3-year-old child.**

**Very good working conditions**

**Accommodation and meal against the work.**

**Required conditions:**

**Possess the driving licence, a vehicle and not have committed a breach**

**Have a hygiene without reproach**

**Not be disordered**

**Rigor and seriousness**

**Idiot's head to abstain.**

**To answer: please appear with CV at the company one day’s dream - 34th office**

Levi didn’t have to wait long before he had an answer. It had been only 24 hours since the announcement was published, when a young man landed in the agency. Levi left in him in his office and inspected him from top to bottom. At first sight, he seemed trim, despite his messy hair. Apparently it was the fashion this year. He had big green eyes within which we could get lost easily. His body looked good proportions. He was dressed in a simple T-shirt and a black jeans, emphasizing his curves.

\- Hello, I’m Levi Ackerman, the one who put down the announcement. I hope you brought  a CV with you.

\- Hello sir, yes, here it is.

He quickly browsed the CV of the kid.

\- You are student in which year?

\- 1st year, sir.

\- You have some experience with the children ?

\- Yes, sir. I often took care of the youngest in the orphanage.

\- The orphanage? You are…

\- Yes, I am orphan. I have no memory of my parents.

\- Concerning the hygiene?

\- I wash my teeth 3 times a day, I do not let my dirty clothes on the floor and I do the cleaning.

\- OK. Do you have a number where I can reach you?

\- Yes, here it is.

\- I am going to think about your application and I will give you an answer quickly.

\- Thank you very much to have received me.

\- What’s your name, kid ? There is no name on this CV.

\- My name is Eren.

Eren greeted him and left in the direction of the faculty.

Levi, did a little investigating during 2 days on the kid. Finding nothing and after dialogue with his rare friends, he decided to contact the boy and the only candidate.

\- Eren on the phone.

\- Good evening, it is Levi Ackerman of the announcement for the baby-sitting.

\- Ah, good evening, sir.

-Could you  begin on Monday ?

\- Yes, that shoulnt be a problem.

\- OK. So that the girl knows you and to explain to you how it is going to take place, I suggest you come tomorrow late in the afternoon to move into your future room. There is a bed, a cupboard, an empty library and an office.

\- Thank you very much sir, I will be there tomorrow late in the afternoon then.

\- I send you by text the address then. See you tomorrow.

**  
Levi hung up by hoping he had made the right choice.**


	2. Chapter 1: The installation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by Boadicee  
> translated by Miu Crow Kawamura

Chapter 1: The installation

 

Eren quietly packed his personal effects, which he had piled up during his years within the orphanage. It was the whole first part of his life which was turned away, he who had spent the fifteen last years of his life in this austere, but cordial, masonry, with the presence of the charity sisters. he had made brothers and sisters here. But much of them had left for foster families. he was the last of his age remaining within the orphanage.

Gifted children at school, he could have been given grants to be able to realize his dream to become a famous photographer. He wanted to travel the world with his camera to capture the littlest spark of happiness in a world of misfortune.

He had found a housing for his studies, but the living cost was very high and finally, he had difficulties managing to make ends meet each month. He rationed his meals and didn't hesitate to work in auxiliary jobs to live more decently.

The announcement which he had found for a job of baby sitter in return for list and cover, was a true windfall for him. He felt the chance finally smiling to him. The fact of having a room for himself alone, in an apartment, gave him the feeling that hewas finally going to have a family. He had always wondered what could resemble a true family.

While thinking of all that, he finished his last box. Finally, his personal effects summarized itself with 2 boxes, a bag and a rucksack in which, he had put his photography equipment which he payed thanks to his hard work. It was certainly not new equipment, but he took really care of it.

He Quit his student room with his packages, descended them to the car. It was an old AX which had exceeded since a really long time the 200,000 kilometers, but which always rolled as if it were very young. Once his stuff were in the trunk, he went to the reception to see the guard and to make the inventory of fixtures of the room.

20 minutes later, he buckled his seatbelt , started the engine and took the direction of his new life.

Levi had risen up really early, in order to clean up on the Saturday morning, even if the house didn't feel the need of such actions. he installed clean sheets in the room which would be used by the student. He really hoped he had made the right choice. It is true that the interview hadn't been long.

He didn't particularly like long speeches, and something indescribable had attracted him to this boy.

He had just finished to fill the form for the daycare nursery, when Mikasa appeared in the living room. She moved towards the kitchen and went up on a chair to catch her feeding bottle.

He was sad, in a sense, his daughter didn't have a mother anymore,and at once, she had put herself to behave like she was older. He reproached himself the fact of having stolen his childhood.

He put his pencil down, and moved towards the kitchen to take over and prepare her chocolate. He installed his daughter on the settee and put her favourite cartoon channel on.

Since the escape of his/her mother, Mikasa had not spoken any more, of a few words. She didn't laugh any more, though that after reflection, Levi wondered whether his daughter had laughed one day. He couldn't remember.

Once the nibblet ready, Levi left to drop off the papers at the nursery. All that would remain to do is giving a copy of the kid's ID card monday, since he would get Mikasa every evening begining on that same day. They then went marketing,. He still wasn't accustomed to this kind of tasks. Besides he thought of giving it with the kid. It was almost 4:00 pm when he regained the house. Marketing, a Saturday to avoid, completely. He just had time to put the food away and to undress the baby that the doorbell rang. He looked by the videophone. It was Eren which had just arrived. He opened him after indicating which floor to go to. When he heard the elevator opening, he opened the door.

Eren moved towards the light. Levi welcomed him and showed him at once where to put his shoes and jacket.

“You nly have that much stuff?” Levi asked

“No, no, Sir, the rest is in the car, I will get them later.”Eren answered

“Avoid calling me « Sir », I am not that old and doddering. It will be Levi. Let me introduce Mikasa, my daughter . She is 3 years old.”

“Nice to meet you Mikasa. I am Eren”, he said, while kneeling and smiling to her.

“Hi”, she answered him before hiding behind the legs of her father.

“I will show you your room and then we will see the organization.” Said Levi, quite bossy.

“Very well.”

Levi took Mikasa in his arms and together, they went to the students' room.

Mikasa observed from her fathers' arms, this foreigner who was going to settle here. Like her father, no emotion could be seen on her face. This characteristic intrigued Eren.

When he discovered his new residence, he was amazed at the size of this one. He had never seen a place this big before.

Levi observed the student. It was not believable, his face was an open book, of all hisemotions were to be seem. It would have seemed that the kid had just discovered heaven.

He then went on to show the student the rest of the apartment. Once back to the living room the serious things started.

“So, here is your planning. Mikasa will be at the nursery the whole day and you will have to get her at the end of your courses. Generally, she takes a bath or a shower before dinner. I often get back here around 11 PM so don't wait for me. The house is clean and I insist on the fact that it remains this way. Do not let your dirty clothes on the floor, and clean anything you get dirty. Mikasa is quite independent for her age. Considering my schedules, I will leave you some money every week for the shopping. Do not forget to bring back the receipt. Here, it is about all for the moment. Do you have any questions?”

Eren had listened to all the directives without stumbling and wasn't getting over it . He started to wonder whether it had not made an error by accepting this job.

“Not for the moment.”

“Well then I propose to you to assemble your stull and to quietly install you while waiting for the mealtime.” Said Levi, bossily Eren went back to his car and charged his stuff in the elevator. Once everything was in the apartement, he took care of his school handbooks, and his photo equipment. He decided to use his free time cleaning his lenses. He placed his equipment on a large sheet on the ground, took various rags and started to clean each part of the device. That took an insane time, because it was necessary to pay attention and be very meticulous. At the door frame Mikasa was observing, intrigued by what Eren was doing. She observed each one of its gestures. Eren smiled to her and continued to clean his equipment. She started to go towards him slowly. And when arrived in front of Eren's working area, she bent and inclined her head to see the odd object the young man was holding.

“What is it ? » She asked

“It is a lens to put on the camera. It is to see better. I will show you if you want.” He answered

Mikasa looked at him, trying to read in his glance if it were the truth or not. She ended up nodding and then remained close to him, looking at each one of his gestures.

In the living room, Levi had just finished to put the table and looked at Mikasa who admired in her way the student taking care of his equipment. He used this little time to detail the boy. Despite his messy hair, which gave a wild look, which wasn't bad at all, He had long and thin fingers that could handle the smallest piece. he started to think without realizing it so that these fingers could also handle other stuff. He shook his head internally in order to get his thoughts back in line. It was only a kid and within sight of his physique, should have a girlfriend. His face was permanently showing a soft and charming smile.

When the ding of the oven rang, he went to the rooms' door.

“Both wash your hands to go eating. This evening, it is salad and leekpie. I hope that is ok.”

“Yes, yes. You do not worry, I am not difficult.” Said Eren, reassuring his boss.

“Well. Go, on hurry. I don't like to eat cold.”

Eren rose, deposited his equipment on the desk. He would finish his task later. he took Mikasa's hand and they went washing their hands. When they returned to the living room, Levi was waiting for them at the table. Eren was at the opposite of Mikasa, at Levi's side. It was his first family meal. He ate with joy the dinner prepared by Levi. Few words were exchanged. It took note that besides not having any expression on their faces, the father and the girl spoke very little. When everyone had finished, Eren rose and disencumbered the table. He rinsed the plates and cutlery to put them at the dishwasher. Levi as for him had taken Mikasa to put he in pajamas before the movie. Eren went in his room in order to take his schoolwork. He was installed on the coffee table and started to study a little. He concentrated on its duty to return Monday, a study on photography through the 20th century.

Every Saturday evening was Mikasa's. She choosed her favourite channel and they saw Frozen. Like all the girls of her age, she knew it by heart. She put herself between the two men. Each one had a plaid for his feet. She was so attentive with the film, that Eren started smiling. Before the end of the movie, she had fallen asleep against her father. This last preferred to wait for the end of the movie to delicately take her in his arms and to bring her in her room. When he returned, he saw Eren folding up the plaids.

“Tomorrow take your time. If you want to shower before going to sleep , the towels are ready.”

“Thank you very much.”

“Good night then.” Said Levi, walking towards his room

“Good night, Levi.”

Eren went to take a long shower, to slacken his tensed muscles. The warm water did largest good to him. He paid attention not to do too much noise not to awake the small one which slept just aside. When he had finished, he went back to his room. It was only 22:30 and he decided to finish his homework to be definitely done with it. He went at his desk to complete his work. The hours ravelled and he was astonished to he somebody clearing his throat at the entrance of his room.

“You're not asleep?” Levi seemed astonished

“Not, I prefer to finish my homework to cut off some slack on Sunday. ”

“It is past 1 AM.” He sounded angry.

“Ah snap, did I wake you up?”

“Not, I don't sleep much. I'm gonna do some tea, do you want one?”

“Yes, I'd like some, thank you.”

Levi went to the kitchen and prepared two cups. He returned in the room of the student and while having put beforehand a piece of paper on the desk, he put Eren's cup. He

threw a glance at the copy which the kid wrote earlier.

“What are you writing ?” He asked

“A study about the evolution of photography at the 20th century. I already proceeded to all research with the media library and now, I must put it all in order.” The student explained Levi observed him one moment then went again towards his own room.

Eren ended up falling asleep on his copy around 3:00 AM.

 

When he awoke, he didn't remember having coveredhimself with a plaid. He sat up straight and tried to unwind his painful back (caused by the position he had taken while sleeping). He then left his room to have breakfast. He found Mikasa sitting at the table drawing. There was no trace of Levi.

« Where's your dad » Eren asked

“It left to run like every sunday.” She answered calmly

Eren took a bowl and reheated some hot chocolate. He looked at the clock. It was only 8:30.

“Eren.”

“Yeah?”

“You have some drawings on your cheek” chuckled the little girl

“Ah!!! Snap, I fell asleep on my copy.”

“Dad said that you were a moron, for falling asleep on your copy.”

“Oh, he said that.” He answered calmly

“Yes and he took the cover from under the settee. Because if he doesn't, after you'll be sick.”

“Oh don't worry, I am very beefy and I am never sick.”

Eren finished his breakfast and cleaned his bowl. He asked Mikasa to get dressed. This

one accepted and took him to her room. She chose to put on a dress with thick tights.

Once both dressed, Mikasa brought back her doll's tea party and her favourite doll to the

living room to play with Eren. This last accepted with joy, but before he wanted to start cooking. After some search,(Levi having requested to him to be autonomous), he took a

piece of beef and prepared some Bourguignon (french meal).

Mikasa, on the coffee table, reproduced all of Eren's gestures. When her father returned from his jogging, she ran towards him.

“Wow, my little princess has dressed up really beautiful for her dad !”

“Yes. It is Eren who helped me dress up. At midday, it is me and Eren who cooked. We made some nice Bourguignon.”

Levi smiled to his daughter and put her on the ground. He moved towards the kitchen, to see if it was still in a good state and to see what was cooking.

 

Eren had turned over to greet Levi and was amazed in front of the show that was offered to him. In front of him, he thought he'd have that cold and severe man, but when he returned from running, He was anything but cold.  
No perfectly ironed shirt, no tie, and no shiny shoes. He was a simple man, whose white t shirt was soaked from sweat and highlighted his more than perfect muscles according to Eren.

“Oy kid ! Were you ever taught that it's rude as heck to stare at someone ? Plus, your mouth is wide open. You will end up swallowing flies and moreover, it is disgusting to see your tonsils.”

“I am sorry », he answered, and he turned away at once to hide his embarrassment.

Eren wondered what was happening to him. That wasn't him at all.

He felt like blushing as a girl would.

On Levi side raised an eyebrow in front Eren's behavior. Definitely, the young people were really filled with hormones. Looking at the student's reaction, he hesitated to tickle him. Mikasa, nicely pointed out her presence to him by pulling his pants, giving him a drawing.

He took the drawing, kissed his daughter on the cheek and left to take a shower.  
Last night, already, he had to torture himself to restrain touching the student, who had fallen asleep on his desk. This angelic look made him look so cute. He sighed from exasperation. That's all he needed … Falling in love with a kid. Of course, with his wife, they didn't have any physical relationship since a (very) long time, at least since Mikasa's birth. But, that wasn't any reason to fall for the first moving one. He felt his sex extending and got cold water on, to be free of his boner as soon as possible.

He got out of the shower, and put some relax clothes, for the end of the day. Levi had to admit Eren had talent with cooking. But, cleaning was something he needed to learn. In the afternoon, Mikasa went to take a nap, Eren finished his homework, and Levi watched the news channel. The first day went great for Eren, and he thought that Mikasa was adorable. Before going to bed, He went to take a shower. Those thought he had on Levi, his boss, were absorbing him so much that he forgot his pajamas.  
When he realised that, he felt as if the ground was opening beneath him. Levi was still in the living room, reading a book, and Eren didn't have a choice. He verified he was dry, tied a towel to his waist, and opened the door, looking at Levi. That last seemed absorbed by his reading. He went out as discreetly as possible, and went fast to his bedroom. When he was almost to his door, a voice went :  
« Shall I remember you that there's a 3-years-old child living here ? Try not to wander naked, and with a boner, in this apartment. »  
Eren stiffed up for a moment, and closed his bedroom's door after mumbling some sort of apology.  
He was breathing jerkily, as if he ran a marathon. How did Levi see his boner ? He hab been careful and it was hidden. Suddenly, he was afraid of losing his place. Levi could be thinking that he had some views over the kid, or over the boss himself. He went to the cupboard, taking some underwears. He was putting them on, when the door opened and closed straight away.

“ I think it's time for both of us to have a little talk.” The adult said, with some cold voice.

“It isn't what you're thinking, Levi. I don't want any misunderstanding. I don't have any obscene thoughts about your daughter ! » Answered the studend, panicking.

“ That's preferable, if you don't want me to force you into eating your own balls. If you need to relieve yourself with your girlfriend, don't do it here.” Levi answered, stone cold.

“I don't have any girlfriend.”

“ Really ?”

“No, sorry, but I don't have any girlfriend, since I'm gay.”

“ You surely have a boyfriend then.”

“ Neither.”

Eren didn't know where to put himself, this questioning was embarassing.

“ You could have done it in the bathroom then.” Levi added.

“ I tried, but I couldn't, he whispered, almost fainting.”

“ Uh, Shit. I had to hire a virgin, who cannot even master his hormones. Go on, sit on the bed.”

“ Wh- What ?!”

“Don't even make me repeat, kid. You don't count on sleeping with this erection ? And get that boxers off.”

Eren was crimson. But seeing Levi's heavy look, he gulped, took off his boxers, and sat on the bed.

Levi got closer, sat behind him, his legs from end to end of Eren's tighs. He grabbed, with some expert maner, the youngest's sex, and began to masturbate him.  
Eren was more than tensed seeing his employer's gestures. Not that it was painful, but that was the exact realization of his wicked thoughts.  
He began to moan when he felt Levi's tongue, licking his earlobe, which was very sensible to him.

“ Relax, kid. Enjoy tonight. I'm sure you thought about that all day...”

Levi put on more pression around Eren's penis, who was biting his lips, restraining himself from shouting, the little girl being asleep in the room next to his. He felt about to come, and so did Levi. The older one bit Eren's lips as the youngest was coming in his hand. Levi took some kleenex, and wiped his hand, and Eren's sex.

“ Well, that was fast. Now, you'd better sleep.” Levi said.

Levi stod up, and left the room, with a last and lustful look at the student. Once out, He mentally hit himself, for daring touching the babysitter's sex. But God, that was good.


End file.
